The Ones We Call Yo-kai
by B0b076
Summary: Hibiki, A guy who enjoys doing things in solitude, comes across an odd ring that allows him to see these weird spirits known as "Yokai." After this discovery, he finds himself accompanied by two unique yokai. It seems as though a one man journey has turned into a three. Hopefully Hibiki's mind will stay intact during this madness.


My name is Hibiki Kyouchi. I am a nineteen year old guy, who would just like to spend his days roaming the earth without a real care. I wanted to leave my old life behind and just go off on my own.I like being alone. I can truly be myself without others around. Right now, however, I am questioning my mental condition.

Ever since I found this ring with an odd design of four colors, I've had two burdens tagging along with me. "Where are you going, anyway? Are you perhaps...on a journey to find your one and only true love? Oh~ Just imagining such a fairy tale is sends my heart into overdrive. How romantic..." This woman is "Blizzaria." She calls herself a "Yoekai"or something like that. She doesn't really look like a ghost but she definitely is odd. She floats around in the air with ease and gives off this...chilling atmosphere.

"No, I'm just moving. No love story." Blizzaria Slowly lowered her head, pouting with her small lips out. Aww...so it isn't like that? Then where are you going anyway?" "Nowhere" "Where is that?" "Where I'm going." The woman sighed, crossing her arms and moving in front of me. "Hmph!" "Fine, I'll just move three feet to the right." At the exact moment I moved, she did as well. "Hmph!" I try for the left, but the result was the same. "Hmph!" "Just leave that party pooper be, madam Blizzaria.

He doesn't knyow how to have fun!" This one is called "Thornyan." He is a talking green cat with spikes sticking out of his body. He is also one of those odd spirits. "Cats like you should be seen, and not heard. Why are you two even still here?" Blizzaria grabbed my right hand, pointing to that odd ring. "Because I would like my ring back. It is very important to me." "I go wherever madam Blizzaria goes." "I'd gladly give it back...if it wasn't SUPER glued to my finger! I mean come on, what is this?" Thornyan casually leaned on my leg, giving me this "Dull" look. "Its really your fault for putting on something you found on the ground. Who does that?"

"Who loses something that is very important so easily?" "A-are you insulting madam Blizzaria?! How dare you?! I could claw out your eyes right now!" "Bring it on, Pin cushion!" Blizzaria quickly moved in front of us, stopping the fight before it started. "Both of you, please stop. We do not need to fight." "Madam Blizzaria is right...I shouldn't get all worked up because of you." Thornyan began shaking his hips. "Wh...what are you doing...? What is he doing?" "I'm moving my body. It puts me in a good mood." Blizzaria started laughing a little. I guess she finds it amusing. "Why don't you dance too, Hibiki?" "Because I can't." "So? It doesn't matter if you look silly, just have fun with it~!" Blizzaria began twirling in place. I swear, I thought I saw snowflakes fall from her for a split second. "No.''

I continue on my path, trying my best to control my anger. "Wait for us! You can't just leave with someone else's ring!" "Then you two should keep up, I'm not standing around forever. It'll be dark soon." Blizzaria and Thornyan both nodded to each other, following me from behind. "I understand, but you should at least take some time to enjoy the sights.'' ''Madam Blizzaria is right! Take your time and look at the world around you!'' ''Hehehe~ All you did was repeat me, Thornyan.''

"I am looking at it. If I wasn't, then I would be walking into trees." "I mean 'really' look at it. Look! A green cicada on this tree! Oh! A red one on this tree! Oooh~! A stag beetle~!" "Someone is impressed quite easily." Blizzaria rushed around, saying hi and hello to all the little insects she could find. "Take all the time you want, I'll be-" "NYO!" Thornyan quickly jumped on my back. His spikes hurt a lot more then I thought they would. "S-seriously?! What the hell are you doing?" "Madam Blizzaria wants us to stick together!

So I'm holding you down!" "Right...not really doing anything there, Splinter." "Thornyan! Please, do not fight with Hibiki. We use our words...not our fists." "I'm sorry...madam Blizzaria, but this punk doesn't understand words!" "Get off me!" I shake Thornyan off my back, running away as fast as I could. "I've just gotta ditch these freaks...and I'll be okay..." I keep running and running and running, making a few right and left turns as I go. I hid inside a few bushes, just to be safe. "I think I finally lost them...thank god." I sigh, laying down. "I just thought this thing looked interesting, and I could sell it for a few good bucks. I never expected it to have such a curse." I try once again to pull the ring off...but still, no luck. "I can't do anything about this now, once I find-" "What were we running from...?"

I quickly turned my head around to track that voice, and of course, it was Blizzaria. "H-how did you keep up with me...?" "Hmmm? I followed you from up above. It was quite simple." "Great...just perfect." I lower my head in sadness, slowly slumping down. ''Oh dear...I hope Thornyan is okay. He doesn't do too well by himself..." "Oh yeah, I didn't really see that cat anywhere around here." "We must find him! He could be in big trouble. He could be hurt...or far worse!" "You said that you two were spirits...which means you're already dead. So what are you worried about?" "We can still get hurt! Now come on!" Blizzaria grabbed me by my ear, dragging me along with her.

"Thornyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan?! Where are youuuuuuuuuu?! Please come ouuuuuut!" "H-hey! You're gonna rip my ear off-O-UUUUUUGHHH!" "Shhh! I think I hear something..." "I don't...for a good reason..." Blizzaria's eyes sparkled, looking towards her right. "He's over there! Come on!" "..." Now I've been demoted to being dragged on the ground. "Are you okay? You're much more-Oh DEAR!" Blizzaria helped me back to my feet. "I-I'm so sorry! I was too focused on finding Thornyan that I didn't notice anything else." "It's fine...just ate a little bit of grass. Nothing to really...huh...?" "What is the matter?" "This green cicada...is on my arm." "Yeah, what is wrong with that?" "I mean...I only look at them from a distance...never this close before." "Hehehe, you seem to really like it." "I guess...I do. It looks pretty cute up close." "I think the cicada likes you too. Look at how calm it is on your arm." "Yeah..." She might be right. I really should take the time to just rest and enjoy the things around me. I watch the cicada fly off my arm, and into the sky.


End file.
